


Numb

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million thoughts are racing through his brain and the only comprehensible one among the static and white noise is Kaj. Prompt: Numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Sa’ti places a finger to his lips and breathes the crisp night air into his lungs. A million thoughts are racing through his brain and the only comprehensible one among the static and white noise is Kaj.

He licks the spot where Kaj’s lips had been only moments ago, savoring the the remnants of his taste as his breath escapes in a huff.

He’s smiling, but he can’t feel his lips as they curl upwards.

It isn’t until Kaj kisses him again that the feeling comes rushing back through his body like a spark of electricity, and every nagging thought comes to a screeching halt so his senses are filled with one thing and one thing only: 

Kaj.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia


End file.
